Reunion
by americangrl69
Summary: After losing Kyle, Paige makes an unexpected discovery. PaigeKyle PostCharmaggedon


Title: Reunion  
Fandom: Charmed  
Pairings: Paige/Kyle  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.  
Summary: After losing Kyle, Paige makes an unexpected discovery

A/N: it's my first paige/kyle story so be nice please.

Paige stood in the bathroom. She waited the designated five minutes it said on the box. She picked the test up off the counter. She sighed. _Well I'm definitely pregnant._ She thought.

Phoebe knocked on the door. "Paige, you ok in there?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Paige said. She threw the test in the garbage and opened the door. "All your's." she said.

About a week had passed, Piper and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Have you notice Paige acting weird lately?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but she's still probably just grieving over Kyle." Piper said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah maybe but I'm still worried about her. I think we should talk to her." Phoebe said.

"Ok but you need to go to work. We can talk to her when you come home." Piper said.

"Ok." Phoebe said. She finished her coffee and left for work.

Phoebe came home that afternoon. Paige walked threw the door. "We need to talk Paige." Piper said.

"Ok." Paige said. The three sisters walked into the living room. Paige sat in the chair, while Phoebe and Piper sat on the table across from her.

"Paige, is everything ok?" Piper asked.

"Cause you know you can talk to us." Phoebe said.

Paige sighed. She still hadn't told them yet. She wasn't really sure how to but figured she better. _Maybe they can help me with the baby. _she thought. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Paige said.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"Well I guess I didn't know how you'd feel about it. I mean I know you guys never really liked Kyle. So I guess..." Paige said.

"Oh sweetie we love you. We'll love that baby no matter who the father is." Piper said. Piper and Phoebe leaned forward and hugged Paige.

"Have you told Kyle yet?" Phoebe asked when they broke the hug.

"No. I mean I want to. I just don't know if he'll even be able to be a part of his child's life." Paige said. "If he can then yeah I definitely want to but if he can't maybe I shouldn't." she added.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

Leo orbed in. "Yeah Piper. Something wrong?" Leo asked.

Piper looked at Paige. Paige just nodded. Piper looked back at Leo. "Paige is pregnant and Kyle's the father but she's not sure if the elder's will let him be apart of the child's life." Piper said.

"You want me to go find out?" Leo asked.

"If you don't mind." Paige said.

Leo orbed out. He found one of the few elders that he was still on good terms with. "Ah Leo." the elder said.

"I need to ask you something." Leo said.

"Ok what is it?" the elder asked.

"Well see Paige is pregnant but she's not sure if you and the other elders will let Kyle be apart the child's life." Leo said.

"Well if he wants to definitely. Just let me know what she decides." the elder said.

"Ok I will." Leo said orbing out.

"They said I he can." Leo told Paige after he orbed back into the manor.

"Ok. I just need some time to figure out how I'm gonna tell him." Paige said.

"Ok well they just want to know when so they can send him down." Leo said.

"Tonight. I'll do it tonight." Paige said.

That night, Paige sat on her bed. Kyle orbed in. "Paige are you ok? The elders said you needed to talk to me." Kyle said with concern in his voice.

Paige looked up at Kyle. "You better sit down." Paige told him.

Kyle sat down on the bed next to Paige. "Ok so what is it?" Kyle asked still worried.

Paige looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyle asked.

"Well I didn't know if the elders would even let you be apart of this child's life or even if you'd want to." Paige replied.

"Want to? Of course I want to. I love you Paige and I'll love that baby." Kyle said.

"I love you too Kyle." Paige said. Kyle leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. It would be hard but they'd find a way to make this work.


End file.
